True Love Has Come
by TK99
Summary: this is a story of cagalli and lacus finaly getting together. A&K Y&D and C&L does contain yaoi some but mostly yuri
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1 TRUE LOVE HAS COME**

This is my first story please review it and tell me if I should continue I know its kind of short or long idk but please tell me how you like it so far and I will try and Wright another story. So please review. ^_^ thanks

**Cagalli was walking around ORB in one week she would be on vacation, so in her down time till then she was thinking on what to do. One day she got to thinking she should visit earth to see her friends. Cagalli looked at the clock one morning it read 6:30am she decided to get up because in a few days now she would be on vacation. Cagalli went to take a shower on her way out as steam filled the air; one word came into her mind "Lacus". She shook her head drying off and getting on clean clothes going to the kitchen making some coffee she sat down with the paper in one hand and coffee in the other. The door bell rang "princesses are you up?" taking her out of her blank look she jumped spilling her coffee. The person knocked on the door as Cagalli went to see who it was, she peered though the hole. Athrun was there with Kira beside him holding onto his hand. She opened the door saying "No love fest in the hallway". Both boys burst out laughing as they walked inside, "we weren't doing anything sis" kira said as he looked innocently. Athrun looked at kira and chuckled than looked at the princess "we came by to say its ok if your vacation started tomorrow". Athrun said as he smiled "we were thinking how about all three of us visit earth and go see Yzak, Dearka and lacus" kira said than with out thinking Cagalli's face beamed when her twin said HER name. Cagalli smiled saying "sure I wouldn't mind seeing everyone". Athrun and kira both looked at each other knowing full well what they have planned.**

**The next day Cagalli, Athrun and Kira landed on earth there awaited there friends Yzak and dearka. Dearka told everyone that him and Yzak were married and got a place of there own. Athrun and Kira congratulated the newlyweds, while Cagalli stood behind everyone secretly watching lacus. Lacus smiled at Cagalli than Cagalli made an excuse to go get there bags trying not to show a blush. Athrun and Kira pulled Yzak and dearka away from lacus. Athrun was smiling "we are trying to get Cagalli and lacus together" the green eyed coordinator said to the boys. Kira chimed in "I can tell lacus and my sister like each other a lot". Yzak looked at his husband and dearka looked back and they said at the same time "WE WANT TO HELP!!!" They came back to the girls and they were laughing Cagalli eyed the boys "what are you four laughing about?" They shook there heads "nothing" they said at the same time. Lacus looked at Cagalli and blushed than looked away "how about we all get to the resort before it gets dark out". The pink haired girl said. They all nodded in agreement.**

**After all of them split into two vehicles the boys in one and the girls in the other. Lacus and Cagalli were silent till Lacus smiled at Cagalli. "How has ORB been doing and how have you been doing?" Lacus said. Cagalli nodded and took a deep breathe saying "everything's fine and I'm great being on a two month vacation". They both kept on chatting but when Cagalli looked at Lacus she thought –Lacus when you will be mine-. Lacus noticed cagalli's stare and thought –Cagalli I love you I'm hoping you can see that soon-. When they arrived at the private resort owned by Yzak's parents they got out of there cars and stared at the mansion. "There's a hot spring in the back one boys the others girls, there are master bedrooms inside with private bathrooms" the white haired coordinator said. Dearka was the first to step inside "Yzak and I will share a room Athrun and Kira will share another room and the girls can have there separate rooms". Cagalli was the first to get settled in her room, as she stepped outside in the balcony she heard a beautiful voice. It was lacus singing next door from what Cagalli heard it was a love song. Cagalli stepped outside "your voice is wonderful it is so relaxing" she said to lacus. All lacus could do was blush and nod "thank you Cagalli". Cagalli blushed than looked back at lacus but lacus had already disappeared. Cagalli sighed "I just want to tell lacus the truth is that I loved her" she mumbled to herself. Lacus was behind the curtain of her room and smiled to what Cagalli had said. Minutes later everyone was down stairs planning on what to do for the nights. "movies and popcorn" Yzak said smiling "drinking games till dawn" Athrun said laughing "I don't care just as long as there is no sex going on in front of me" Cagalli said glaring at the boys. Kira blushed laughing "come on sis lighten up we will behave don't worry".**

**They all decided to turn in for the night as Cagalli was in her room she heard a knock. Lacus was at the door holding up cups of hot coco. "Hi Cagalli do you want a cup of hot coco?" Cagalli nodded and smiled letting lacus inside "sure thank you lacus". The girls sat on cagalli's bed talking on why the boys were being weird. After they finished there coco lacus looked at Cagalli. "I heard your confession about loving me" Cagalli blushed looking away. Lacus smiled and leaned in kissing Cagalli, Cagalli was in shock but kissed back. "I to love you Cagalli and when I heard that you loved me I was happy" the pink haired songstress said. Cagalli kissed lacus again moving the empty cups on the side table leaning lacus back on the bed. "I love you and I want you with me from now on" Cagalli said kissing lacus more. Lacus smiled and kissed Cagalli back wrapping her arms around cagalli's neck "I want you to and I will be with you only if you want me to". Cagalli slid off lacus's shirt kissing down her neck "thank will you be mine". Lacus moaned feeling cagalli's lips on her neck saying "I will always be yours". Lacus took off cagalli's shirt and bra letting her hand move against her boob. Cagalli moaned taking off lacus's bra kissing down her chest licking locus's hard nipple. Lacus let out a moan arching her back a little as Cagalli took of lacus's skirt. Lacus blushed "this is my first time you know with a girl". Cagalli smiled kissing lacus "its mine to be we can learn together". Lacus moaned breathing harder as Cagalli moved her fingers down lacus's stomach. Lacus was panting a little as Cagalli moved her fingers along lacus's womanhood.**

**Lacus let out a loud moan as Cagalli slipped a finger inside lacus. Cagalli smiled kissing down lacus's stomach moving another finger inside lacus. Lacus was breathing harder moaning moving her legs wider apart. Cagalli moved her fingers in and out of lacus faster and deeper spreading them. Lacus moaned louder reaching her climax sending juices all over cagalli's fingers and hand. Cagalli licked up lacus's juices kissing up her body kissing lacus with passion. Lacus lay there panting kissing Cagalli back as she curls up close to cagalli's body. Laying her head on cagalli's boob "I love you Cagalli". Cagalli held lacus close to her smiling "I love you to" and with that said both of the girls drifted off into deep sleep for the rest of the night. On the other side of the door Kira Athrun Yzak and Dearka were smiling and high fiving each other Dearka whispering "another couple that loves each other what you think boys". The boys smiled and nodded as they retreated back to there own rooms for the rest of the night.**


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER 2 A NEW DAY

* * *

Cagalli had awoken to a set of soft pink eyes smiling at her; "morning Hun" Cagalli said to lacus. Lacus kissed Cagalli "good morning beautiful" lacus said to the blond girl. Cagalli blushed

pulling lacus closer to her. They both jumped when they heard a knock the door "rise and shine Cagalli breakfast is waiting downstairs" Athrun said as he heard whispers behind the

door. Athrun was pleased those two got together he made his way downstairs. "Cagalli and lacus slept together!!!" all the boys were laughing and clapping than they stopped when

Cagalli and lacus were in the kitchen. They all beamed at the girls and they both blushed. "Lacus's room is sound proof so go in that room for the rest of our stay here" yzak said as he

was smirking to Cagalli. Cagalli's jaw dropped while lacus stood behind Cagalli blushing like a tomato. Cagalli threw a piece of sausage at yzak hitting him square in the face. All the boys

burst out laughing yzak glared at dearka "you are cut off tonight". Dearka stopped dead in his tracks as kira and Athrun burst out laughing "dearka gets no nooky tonight". Athrun kira

and Cagalli sang it as they said it together laughing there asses off. Lacus was giggling keeping close to Cagalli as she could. Cagalli kissed lacus's neck "how about we get clean clothes

and get ready for the new day" Cagalli said. Lacus blushed nodding pulling Cagalli upstairs to there room.

Once in there room they started kissing wildly keeping passion with the kiss. They started panting stopping for air "I will take a shower" lacus said. Cagalli smiled "ok I'll be out here

waiting". Lacus kissed Cagalli and went for a shower as Cagalli grabed a box out of her jacket thinking.

**–Flash back-**

Cagalli was walking up and down the streets of ORB looking in every store. Cagalli finally ditched Athrun while back going in alleyways and side streets. She walked out of the store

holding up a ring to the light as Cagalli smiled –_when the time is right you Lacus Clyne will be my wife_- Cagalli was thinking to her self.

**-End flash back-**

She was staring at the box and than at that moment lacus walked out of the bathroom fully clothed. Lacus tilted her head at the box than looked at Cagalli, Cagalli walked over to lacus

and kissed her "lacus I love you and only you I give you this ring will you marry me?" Cagalli looked into lacus's eyes saying this lacus smiled kissing Cagalli with passion "yes I will marry

you". Cagalli smiled putting the ring on her finger just than kira walked into the room and lacus squealed pouncing on kira. Kira fell to the ground "hey I just wanted to say we are going

to the beach want to come?" Kira said than lacus and Cagalli both nodded, kira hugged lacus than Cagalli as he ran down the stairs to tell everyone the good news.

That night Cagalli and lacus turned in early after the drinking game as Cagalli entered the room lacus followed locking the door. Lacus pounced on Cagalli making her fall on the bed as

lacus kissed Cagalli all over her face and down her neck. Cagalli let out a small moan putting her head back on the bed. Lacus strattled cagalli's waist taking off her bikini top leaning down  
kissing Cagalli. Lacus slowly grinded against cagalli's hips as Cagalli let out a moan. Cagalli arched her back taking off her bikini top throwing it across the room. Cagalli reached up moving  
her thumbs against lacus's nipples making them hard. Lacus moaned arching her back as she grinds harder against Cagalli doing so cagalli's bikini bottoms became wet as lacus took

them off. Lacus smiled "I'm going to make you scream my name" Cagalli blushed leaning up as she licked lacus's hard nipple. Lacus moaned cagalli's name, lacus moved out of cagalli's

reach as she licked up cagalli's leg listening to her moan. Lacus blows on cagalli's womanhood as she lets her juices out. Lacus pouts kissing up cagalli's stomach and kisses her. "You

didn't last long or scream my name" lacus says looking into cagalli's eyes. Cagalli blushes kissing lacus "sorry it's my first time with a girl but you did real good" Lacus smiles and curls on

top of Cagalli as Cagalli holds lacus close to her. Lacus smiled up at Cagalli "I love you". Cagalli kisses lacus back "I love you to". Lacus falls asleep as Cagalli starts to nod off finally

drifting off to sleep.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

The dance of love

Early one morning Cagalli woke up got out of bed slowly not to wake the sleeping lacus. –The sleeping beauty god I love her- Cagalli was smiling thinking this. Lacus snuggled up to cagalli's pillow falling back asleep; Cagalli chuckled slipping into jeans and a blue halter top. She quietly closed the door walking downstairs making the coffee she sits down and drinks it, listening to the birds chirp in the early morning. She heard foot steps and dearka came around the corner. "Morning Cagalli" he said cheerfully grabbing himself a cup of coffee sitting next to Cagalli. "Morning why are you so cheerful today dearka". She eyed him looking suspicious. He shrugged drinking his coffee looking out the window. "HOWDY GIRL AND BOY!!" Athrun yelling flying down the stairs snatching cagalli's coffee. She jumps smiling, "turns out all three of us are happy". Dearka and Athrun both burst out laughing "I think it's cause we all a 'good night'" Athrun said. Cagalli and dearka sighed happily as lacus comes down stairs sitting on cagalli's lap. With them joined kira and yzak half an hour later there swim trunks on. "Care for a swim" yzak and kira both said in unison looking at everyone. Dearka and Athrun smiled looking at there lovers up and down there body. Cagalli and lacus started laughing as Cagalli wrapped her arms around lacus's stomach. Lacus smiled moving her fingers along cagalli's arm watching the boys. "NO SEX INFRONT OF ME!!!" Cagalli yelled glaring at the boys. They all flinched as kira pulled Athrun upstairs while yzak held dearka close to him. "What we aren't sex addicts like those two" yzak smiled talking to Cagalli. "Good but those two I bet rather not wear clothes" all four of them burst out laughing.

Mean while with Athrun and Kira:

Athrun and Kira ran up to there room slamming the door locking it Athrun throwing himself on kira. Kira fell on the ground kissing Athrun deeply as Athrun pushed his leg to kira's groin. "NAHH A…ATHRUN" Kira yelled as his manhood was throbbing with so much sensation he could explode. Athrun ripped off his shirt "to much clothes I want you now" athrun pleaded as he took off kira's swim trunks. Athrun massaged kira's hardened member "ATHRUN!!" kira yelled Cumming with out knowing. Athrun smiled moving down he licked the head slowly as it gets harder again. Kira moaned raising his hips a little. "Ath…Athrun I want you to inside me please", kira's eyes where pleading as he quickly took off athrun's pants. Athrun moved the tip of his member against kira's opening. Kira moved his hips up moving athrun's hardened member into him as he cries out in pain. Athrun stopped "kira are you all right I knew it wasn't time". Kira rocked his hips moving athrun's member deeper as both of them moaned, kira's seed spurting on there stomachs. Athrun moved faster as he moaned louder Cumming falling on top of kira both of them gasping for air.

Inside the kitchen:

"Man those guys make more noise than a horse doing it" dearka couldn't keep a straight face as he said it. Everyone in the kitchen fell over laughing at dearka's snide comment. Dearka smiled watching everyone –i'm glad everyone is having a good time- he smiled thinking. Cagalli regained composure started to finish her coffee as she holds lacus's hand. Lacus kissed her girlfriend "something going through your head?" lacus said. "No just wondering when we should plan the wedding" Cagalli beamed smiling at lacus as she said this. Lacus blushed as dearka and yzak over heard "WE CAN HELP!!" they both shouted. Cagalli and lacus jumped at the yelling Cagalli chucked her mug at yzak. "No need to yell" Cagalli glared as yzak caught the mug with ease. He and dearka smiled innocently like they didn't do anything, but Cagalli saw through there act. –I'm going to regret asking for there help- Cagalli thought to her self. "Ok you two can help us plan the wedding and help move it along, but no horse play on it" they both looked at Cagalli and smiled nodding in agreement.

In the bedroom again:

Athrun curled up to kira as kira kissed Athrun moving his hands up and down athrun's sides. Athrun let out a small moan as his member became hard again. Kira felt athrun's hard member against his leg. "Your till not done" Athrun blushed looking at kira "I have no idea it just stood at attention when you touched me". Kira chuckled reaching down stroking athrun's member slowly Athrun let out a moan bucking his hips closer to kira's hand. Kira smiled moving Athrun on his back as kira slide down licking athrun's member. "KIRA!!...k...kira" he moaned moving his hips closer to kira's succulent mouth. Kira bobbed his head up and down; kira was listening to athrun's moaning. "NAHH KIRA!!" with that said athrun's seed filled kira's mouth as he soled it licking his lips. "You taste good my darling". Athrun blushed at kira's comment and kira kissed Athrun keeping Athrun close to him. They both passed out once in each others brace.

In the backyard with dearka, yzak, lacus and Cagalli:

"You can't get me wimp" dearka was running around like a kid on sugar staying away from Cagalli. "I'll show you a wimp whipped pussy boy" Cagalli smirked tackling dearka to the ground. –THUD, SPLASH- dearka landed on the ground but Cagalli went flying straight into the pool. Dearka's jaw dropped as Cagalli walked out of the pool, clothes sticking to her body soaking wet. "I'M GOING TO KILL YOU DEARKA" Cagalli yelled launching her self on the blond coordinator. Lacus started laughing watching her girlfriend beat the crap out of dearka, while yzak couldn't even watch "my husbands weak" –sighs- dearka tackled Cagalli. "I'm not weak I just don't hit girls" dearka grinned pinning the insult at Cagalli. Cagalli's face was boiling read as she threw dearka in the pool walking over to lacus. "That will teach him". Yzak and lacus burst out laughing watching Cagalli while laughing at dearka "seared you right dearka babe you should know not to piss off Cagalli". Dearka mumbled climbing out as he took off his shirt making Yzak's body heat up, watching him dearka smirked "undressing me with your eyes again" hearing that yzak blushed crimson red. Dearka smiled walking closer to the white haired coordinator showing the gleam off the tan boy's wet chest as yzak looked away. "Not now we have girls present" dearka only smiled pulling yzak close to the tan boy's chest holding him. "What I'm only going to hold you did you think something more". Yzak only blushed more his face going red holding dearka back.

In the bedroom AGAIN!!!!! (God I hate it but I have to just to make this chapter complete T_T)

Kira woke up to athrun's snoring just than kira heard laughter and a splash he got up slowly getting dressed in jeans and a muscle shirt. He looked back at Athrun and smiled than walked out of the room. He opened the screen door to the back yard "boys no fucking in the backyard or the birds will come to spy" he busted up laughing at his lame joke. Yzak and dearka looked at kira than looked back at each other and grinned evilly than ran after kira tackling him in the pool. –SPLASH- Kira surfaced spitting out the water "what I do" yzak laughed "horn dog". With that said kira got out and threw yzak in the pool laughing jumping in after pulling dearka after him. Lacus and Cagalli just fell on the ground laughing watching the immature boys. As Athrun slowly woken up hearing the laughing he got dressed walked out side to see kira kicking yzak back in the pool. He just started clapping and praising his lover on his accomplishment. Kira bowed to Athrun laughing as he shook off like a dog out of water his hair going messy again a little damp. Athrun winked at kira as he blushed and smiled "looking good wet are you" he chuckled as yzak and dearka and kira grabbed water guns spraying the blue haired coordinator. They kept attacking Athrun with water guns as he got wet "thanks I needed the shower from what we did" he laughed. "Than go in the pool" kira grinned picking up Athrun chucking him into the pool "have a nice swim sexy" everyone started howling in laughter.


End file.
